Queen Ala of the Galopca Realm
by Y-dO-u-CrY
Summary: After a disasterous fight with Simone, which led to the twins disownment. Bill is visited in his dreams by a mysterious woman. She tells him they are needed for a war in her world. Nothing left for them in Germnay the go. Tokio Hotel...Twincest
1. Dreams, Talks, and Stories OH MY!

Waiting patiently, queen ala was sitting in a tree a stump in a lush forest. On the floor in front of her feet sat 3 little children all wearing similar clothes, black with chains and studded belts and dark make-up just like her. The queen had hair died black with white wisps. Her hair was teased and spiked up in different directions. She had dark make-up on that brought out her gorgeous blue eyes. Ala was wearing Black leather pants and a black tube top with white polka dots. She was wearing black gloves but on her left arm it went up to her elbow. She had on silver bracelets over her gloves. Her nails were also painted black with white tips. On her shoulder you could see a tattoo of rose with a snake surrounding it. If you looked close enough, you noticed that the snake was moving and hissing at the queen as if talking to her. Standing next to queen ala was her bodyguard Saki. "My queen the twins are in America they will be here soon."

"Have they come into their heritage yet?"

"No milady"

"Mother when are they gonna be here?"

"Sooner then you think my child,"

"Bill what are you talking about, why are we here?"

"I'm telling you I had a dream last night, of this girl, tom you had to see her she looked like an angel, well a dark angel. Still she was gorgeous. She told me that we were needed that a war was raging in her world and without our help her people will die."

"I still don't understand, but what are we doing here in a forest?"

"She said the opening portal to her world is here, I no it sounds crazy, but if you heard how desperate she sounded you would've believed her too"

"Okay, okay but what's her name?"

Bill stopped walking and gazed at Tom, "That's the thing I don't know, but come on hurry up"

"Where are we going?"

"Dunno, she said when we get there we will know, she said she'd be there"

but before they could continue they heard talking and stopped to see who it was. "My queen, the twins are in America they will be here soon", a voice soon spoke with a heavy German accent.

"That sounds like Saki", whispered bill

"That's because it is Saki, look," tom said pointing through the trees. There stood an Asian man with black hair slicked back (think of draco in SS, COS movie) and silver eyes. Standing with his arms crossed in an all black outfit with a silver emblem of a rose on his chest. "have they come into their heritage yet"?

"No milady"

"That's her tom, that's the girl in my dream, I didn't know saki knew her", bill breathed out.

"I have a feeling there's a lot more we don't know, bill", tom muttered still looking at the girl.

"When are they going to be here mum", asked a little girl wearing all black with chains and black make-up. Just like their queen. They all had long dark hair, but not too long. Nothing past the shoulders.

"They will be here sooner then you think, my child" and at that moment she looked up. And stared straight into bill's eyes. He noticed her blue eyes were glowing with intensity so fierce, that he had to look away.

"We've been discovered tom. Lets go and meet them, then"

The two twins both got out of their hiding spots a bit reluctantly, the queen must've noticed, for her face softened and she offered them a faint smile.

"Ah now that we're all here, should we move on to the nest" suggested the mysterious girl.

"Certainly milady." Answered Saki, "follow us boys, don't dawdle"

Saki, the queen, the three children, and the twins following up the rear and traveled a little bit further into the woods and came up in front of a cliff.

"What are we doing down here," asked tom harshly

"Be quiet so she can concentrate," Saki said

Ala put her hands out in front of her with her eyes closed. And spoke in a mysterious language "hagztog ushaop" once the password of some sort left her mouth the ground began to shake. The twins looked around to see what was causing it. When the twins turned back to the cliff there was a door engraved with signs and pictures. "It means "_the world is our mother_", the queen said still looking at the door

"What happened?" breathed out bill.

Ala turned around to face them but she didn't say anything just smiled and turned back. The door opened to reveal a gold and green colored room. Ala walked in to the middle of the room and waited for her children, Saki and the twins to come all the way in before speaking

"This is the nest, my home away from home. My children's get away when their home gets too rough.

At that moment a child looking the age of 8 with black hair, wearing a studded belt and studded bracelets and chokers came running through the doors and gave ala a big hug "mum your hear", wailed the young boy.

"I'm always here silly. How are you today" ala said returning the hug

" I'm good, mother Theresa said I have an hour today"

"Did she now, that's good, were you a good boy this week?"

"Oh yes"

"I don't see the others, I'll have to bring my stones tomorrow"

"I'm sorry mum, I tried, I really did, but it's too much" the boy said unshed tears in his eyes

"It's alright sweetie just make sure they get here tomorrow, they'll get infected, so who has them?" asked ala, by now the twins were forgotten cause ala's 'children' were in trouble, but boy were they confused.

"Zach, Emily, Gordon, Oliver, Draco, Tyler, Kate, Alicia, lily, and Ron, oh I see rai, zai, and mai are here" stated the young boy whose name has yet to be mentioned.

"All of my children" gasped Kayla, "what happened"

"They tried to run away, we can't live there any more mum, and we want to live with you"

"I no sweetie but you had to stay until we find the ones and guess what we did, look behind you," the boy looked up just realizing they were there

"My names Blaise, who are you" he said holding out his hand.

"I am tom and this is my brother Bill," tom said reaching up to shake the boys hands, but when he touched the young boys hand, he pulled back right away, "your hands"

"Are as cold as death" finished ala, "mine too". She placed her hand on tom's cheek caressing it. Gasping tom took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. he had to look away just like bill.

"Blaise, sweetie come sit with me on the couch I want you to help me tell the story, but when it gets to you and the others, okay"

"Yes mum", the dark haired boy drawled.

Ala walked over and sat on the gold plush couch.

"Come here you", Ala said with her arms open.

Blaise laughed and sat on her lap. Once they were settled she looked up at the twins, who staring wide eyed at them.

"Well have a seat", she said gesturing to plush green couch in front of her gold one. The boys sat down hesitantly, but they sat nonetheless.

"Before I start is there anything you would like to know?"

"Yea, why does he keep calling you mum he seems to be around the age of 8 and you look only 17. That means you would have had him when you were 9.which is impossible?"

"That is because I am his mother in everything but blood. I feed him when mother Theresa doesn't, I care for his cuts and bruises, I love him like a mother should, and I worry like a mother would and it's the same with the other children. I am queen Ala of the galopca realm and I am the den mother of my children in this realm. And I am not 17. My body may look it but my soul is 4,999 years old."

The twins just stared at her like she was an alien. They all sat in an awkward silence for a moment before bill recovered first this time. "You mean you're not human?"

"No, I am not."

"Then what are you?"

"I am an elf"

"A what"

"An elf let me tell the story now. When I was younger…

To Be Continued

HaHa me evil. Be gentle. This is only the second fic I have posted.


	2. Correct Mistakes

* * *

"How the hell can you be an elf? They aren't real", Tom shouted at Queen Ala after she told them her story. He was confused, he was hungry, he was filthy, and pissed that his brother dragged him all the way to America just to visit a nut job. 

"Oh I can assure you, you are wrong. I am very much an elf," the queen said clearly amused by the teenager's antics.

"But…but…they aren't real," Tom tried to convince himself.

"Does she not look real? And look what she did to the tree stump. We are in a frikkin room that appeared out of nowhere. How can you not believe her?" Bill argued with his brother.

"Jesus…Elves…I just…wow", Tom breathed. He sat back on the couch and thought about the day's events. "But why do you need us?"

"Yea, I don't understand. In my dream you said your world needs our help, but you guys are immortal. Me and Tom are human. What good can we do?" Bill asked very confused.

"Well, you see. It's not just our world; it's your world also. You were born there, but you were born into war.We had to bring you to a world where you can be safe, and you mother can recover with out two babu boys needing her attention."

"Whose we? And what's this about our mother; we already have one given-"

"Bill shut up," Tom interuppted his brother.

"We, is the council and me." The queen continued ignoreing Tom's interuptionto his brother, "As for your mother she got very sick after she gave birth to you two. She fled the country to recover in peace. She had no choice but to send her babies to another world to keep safe. During the absence of you two our world has sinked lower into war with the warlock Malus. He has caused everyone pain and greif. Our distress had reached your mother's ears even before it reached the council's. She arrived during one of the most horrific battles we had to fight since the war started. If it wasn't for her the council would have fallen and Malus would have taken complete control. But his years spent traveling around the world, hurt us greatly. Almost half of every race residing in Diligo had been taken as slaves. The elves just barely escaped. Your mother came to the council the other night, telling them that her children were ready to be retrived. That is why you are here.We deemed you are ready to join our clan once more. Did we deem correctly?" Queen Ala asked after her answering Bill's quesition.

The twins looked at each other bewildered. Bill looked at the queen who was looking at them over her glasses with a small smirk on her face.

"Could we have a minute to talk about it?"

"Yes, of course," she said motioning towards a door to the right. The twins hesitantly walked into the room. Shutting the wooden door quietly.

* * *

"Okay my children I want you all to pack a bag filled with 3 nights worth of clothes. We will be coming back here to heal the others" 

"Yes mother," the four children chimed togther.

When the four little children scattered, Queen Ala turned to Saki.

"They will be coming. Jacobas will convince Tobias, if he has doubts. I need you to go ahead with the children and tell the servants. Make sure their rooms are ready at the manor. And tell the cheif to make Lugo tonight; I'm sure the twins like chiken."

"Yes, my queen", Saki bowed and left to gather the children and leave for their world.

* * *

"Tom I think we should go, they say it is our world too," 

"Yes, Bill, they say. How do you know this isn't a trick,"

"What reason would they have to trick us? We're just kids. They are immortal elves."

"But what about that whole thing with our mother. I never knew we were adopted. Do you think that's true?" Tom asked his brother quietly.

"I don't really know. It could be. And if our real mom is an elf…I would like for us to go"

"I'm still not sure Bill. What if they leave just like mom did when she found about us", Tom said quietly motioning between them.

"Oh Tom," Bill said gathering his brother in his arms, "Then we'll have each other. But I feel like I can trust her. I really want to trust her."

"I just…Bill this is just so hard," Tom said his voice cracking with emotion.

"I'm always here for you, you know that right?"

"Yes I know that Jacobus," Tom said harshly, "I just don't-"

"Who's Jacobus," Bill said getting suspicous

"I don't know, whose Jacobus,"

"You just called me Jacobus,"

"No I didn't, I called you Bill,"

"You called me Jacobus, Tobias," Bill said getting a little angry

"Now wait a munite, who's Tobias," Tom said suspicous

"I don't know, who?"

"You just called me Tobias," Tom huffed

"No I didn't, I called you Tom,"

"Ugh I'm so confused," Tom whined holding his head.

"Let's go ask Queen Ala if she knows what's going on. Because I'm pretty sure I have never heard of a Jacobus or a Tobias," Bill admitted to his brother.

"Same here," The twins walked out of the room and noticed it was empty excpet the Queen sitting in the middle.

"Wher's everyone?" bill asked as they took their previous seat on the couch.

"They went ahead to Diligo, Have you an answer for me?"

"Oh no, not really. But we do have a question," Tom said

"Oh, what about," the queen inquired

"Um, do you know a Jacobus or a Tobias," Tom asked hesitantly

"And why do you inquire about them?"Queen Ala said amusedly

"OH, we ah…um" Bill said motioning between each other trying to get the words out.

"You called each other those names, didn't you?"

"How did you know," Bill asked shell shocked.

"Because Bill, Tom, that is what your mother named you. Bill you are Jacobus. Tom you are Tobias. Now shall we head out?" The queen asked as if nothing important was just told to the twins. Nodding dumbly the twins stood up and made their way out of the room with Queen Ala.

* * *

I haven't updated this story in a long time, I just got some inspiraition the other day. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! they make my day 

Jacobus (Bill)

Tobias (Tom)


End file.
